freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare
Were you looking for one of Nightmare's (possible) counterparts: Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Purple/Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, or Nightmare Fredbear, or possibly the sixth night in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, or even the seventh night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4? Nightmare= Nightmare is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a shadow-version of Nightmare Fredbear. Appearance Nightmare's appearance is similar to Nightmare Fredbear's appearance, only the costume color is a translucent black, and the bow-tie and hat are changed from purple to yellow. Images reveal that Nightmare's costume is actually translucent, as if his endoskeleton is cloaked in a shadow. As such, nearly all of his endoskeleton can be seen by brightening images of him. The only exception is around his mouth, which looks like an existing material was ripped away from it. Not only that, Nightmare seems to lack an endoskeleton "skull", instead sporting a mysterious structure that looks suspiciously like a human brain, possibly a reference to The Bite of '87. Behavior Nightmare will appear in both Nightmare and 20/20/20/20 from 4 AM on, effectively replacing Nightmare Fredbear. When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things. However, when compared to Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare is much more aggressive. Nightmare will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. Unlike Fredbear, however, when looking at him in the halls, he will always appear right at the door, in the player's face. At random points throughout the game, the player will hear Nightmare laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time.) Failing to do so in time will result in a Game Over. To defend against Nightmare's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the sound turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Audio The sound Nightmare makes when attacking the player. Warning: While the sound is not very loud, it may be sudden and startling! Trivia *If Nightmare is brightened, it seems that he is translucent, and one can see what appears to be a body inside. *Nightmare is the only animatronic in the fourth game to not have an animated jumpscare, rather just a simple screen and a strange garble, similar to Golden Freddy from the first game. **They both have a trait unique to themselves, Nightmare restarts the game from the "Warning" message, while Golden Freddy forces the game to close. *A folder in the game files suggests that Nightmare may in fact be the Shadow/Purple Freddy that has been appearing since Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *It's worth noticing that both Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare have extremely similar character models, if not the same but recolored with the colors (mostly) inverted. *Nightmare is the only animatronic not to appear on any teasers for the fourth game. *Nightmare reveals more of his endoskeleton in the fourth game than anybody else does. *Nightmare, Plushtrap, and the Cupcake are the only three animatronics with different jumpscare sounds. *Curiously, Nightmare has the same position in any given location as Nightmare Fredbear. *Unlike the others, Nightmare restarts the game after its jumpscare. It is currently unknown why this occurs, although it could be considered a reference to Golden Freddy and the "Shadow" hallucinations from the first and second game, respectively, forcibly shutting down the game upon being triggered. |-|Gallery= Gameplay Nightmare lefthall close.png|Nightmare from the Left Hall, closer. Nightmare righthall close.png|Nightmare from the Right Hall, closer. Nightmare closet.png|Nightmare in the Closet. nightmareonbed.png|Nightmare's head on the Bed. Brightened nightmareleftbright.png|Nightmare from the Left Hall, brightened. nightmarerightbright.png|Nightmare from the Right Hall, brightened. nightmareclosetbright.png|Nightmare in the Closet, brightened. nightmareonbedbright.png|Nightmare's head on the Bed, brightened. nightmareattackbright.png|Nightmare's kill screen, brightened. Miscellaneous NightmareExtra.jpg|Nightmare in the Extra menu. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males